


Buddy goes on a date with Darkwing

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Advice, Bad Matchmaking, Blind Date, Candy, Candy Hearts, Complicated Relationships, Dating, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disney References, First Dates, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaking, Musicals, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Plushies, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Stuffed Toys, Sweet, Swords, Talking, Teddy Bears, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy Pal Friendly gets a date with Drake Mallard from his friend, Gyro Gearloose.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Buddy goes on a date with Darkwing

Buddy Pal Friendly was sitting at an office chair, spinning slowly as he looked at Gyro Gearloose. Buddy questioned, "Are you sure? I think my date with Della went well." Gyro narrowed his eyes and glared, he was turned away from the large, yellow, buff, dog. He hissed, "I am absolutely sure that you Need to see to see someone else." Buddy scratched his floppy ear nervously, moving his hand to his blonde, long for a guy given the culture but short for a girl, bowl akin, haircut. His black, 1/4 cut pie, eyes took a worry hint despite never actually changing. The chair stopped spinning as he spoked, "Is somethin' wrong Gyro?"

There was, in fact, something wrong. Nobody was ever going to be enough for the literal sweetheart but he couldn't see it. Nobody deserved his Buddy, not even himself. Gyro figured, adjusting his glasses and trying to hide any emotion. He spat, "No! Everything's fine because I'm smart enough that nothing would ever go wrong, don't insult my intelligence again!" Pal got up from his chair with a single hop like some kind of plucky girl from an anime, he smiled his 3 shaped mouth with something hopeful in the hopes of reassuring his friend. He skipped over and spun a little in those skips as if some fairy princess, stopping just behind the chicken and cooing, "I wasn't sayin' that you aren't smart, Gyro. I was askin' because you seem upset and I want to help you~!"

Gearloose ran his hand through his hair, how could anybody be so stupid? Meanwhile, Friendly thought about that hair. How did he make it all go to the side like that? It looked neat. How did birdies grow hair if they aren't mammals? What if it's not hair but just odd feathers? Would it be weird to hold his head and smell his hair to comfort Gyro? The bird shared a look with a black and green, panda, teddy bear who was sharpening a sword in the background. The teddy geasured a murderous intent for anyone who would dare take away Buddy from him including the bird. Buddy cheerfully noted, "I didn't know Icky was gettin' back into Knights. Think he'll get his armor finished?"

"I think he should stop playing white Knight and put away his fedoras." The scientist snarked. The artificially engineered organism made of candy took a thinking pose. The candy dog chimed in, "If Icky Bar has fedoras, could he secretly be a secret agent?" The young adult just rolled his eyes at that. The taller, beefy, man rocked from the toes of his black boots to their heels and quizzed, "Well, if I can't date Della then who should take to the prom?" The younger man went wide eyed and scoffed, "You are older than me, I'm out of highschool!" Ickbbar Critic Ted studied his blade outside of the scene. The hot topic plushie joked in cold sarcasm, "Don't go to the prom, don't date anyone in fact. Quit your job and Join my emo band!"

Gyro Gearloose shouted into the background, "Shut up, you Edgy Raggedy Andy!!" Ickbbar Critic Ted yelled back whilst waving his sword threateningly, "Hypocrisy!! You cliche Mad Scientist! And I'm NOT A Raggedy Andy, I'm a bear!" The Science man chuckled, "Actually you are a twink, shortcake!" The Critic vowed, "One day... One day, I'll destroy you, you and all these other unworthy morons.."

Buddy Pal Friendly butt in, "Doesn't Launchpad say that he had a list of friends that were lookin' for a date for Valentine's Day?" The room was silent as the two hyper critical males stared at each other. Gyro broke the silence and answered, "Why, yes. Here." He handed a piece of paper. Buddy looked over the list before picking a name. Meanwhile, Ickbbar boiled at freezing point in complete rage and hate. 

Drake Mallard didn't know why Launchpad would add him to the dateable list. He was, however, pleasantly surprised by the man that appeared to that date. Buddy Pal Friendly greeted cheerfully, "I'm Buddy, I guess you are Drake." Drake smiled, it was odd how comfortably warm the tall, buff, dog was. He greeted back, "Drake Mallard. You seem friendly, Buddy." The beefcake sat down and giggled, "Yeah, it's my last name. My parents always said I'd be The Friend to Everyone." Somehow the duck knew that they were going to be friends. 

The End. 

Wait, no!

It's time for Bonus Ducks!!

Gyro sat at his desk and tapped his pen as he sang quietly to himself, "♪If you weren't so stupid, I could have loved you.♪" Then Ickbbar rolled in and continued it, "♪~If you weren't SO Stupid™, But you're pretty stupid!~♪" 

Now's this is 

The End.


End file.
